


Always Off Limits

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Kid Fic, Threats, Villains and Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at avengerkink on lj: "What I would like to see is one of the big name villains, Loki, the Winter Soldier, doesn't matter. One of the big name villains sits the Bad Guy Of The Week down, and explains to them, in no uncertain terms, that the Avenger's kids is a line that is simply NOT crossed.</p><p>Yes, everyone knows where they go to school. Yes we know that the security on them would be easily overcome by any real villain. But bad things happen to people who do try. </p><p>So give me a fic with one of the big names sitting down and explaining to the BGOTW in detailed terms what exactly happened to the last guy who made an attempt on the avenger's children"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Off Limits

"So. Trying to make your pathetic little name by going after the Avengers... Not that original."

The man swallowed, stayed silent as he looked up from where he was tied up to a chair. 

"Do you know who I am?"

The man nodded. "Everyone knows. You're the Winter Soldier," he rasped.

Bucky leaned down and let the dull blade of his knife slide, cool and fearful, down the man's cheek. "That's right. And I'm here to make sure you understand your limits."

"Of course. Anything you say."

Bucky slapped him, hard. "No shit, anything I say. I hear you have a plan in the works to kidnap my godson."

The man stared at him, confused. "No -- no, I--"

"Yes, you do."

The main furrowed his brow, still processing. "Captain America's son is your godson?" 

Bucky smiled, knowing exactly how terrifying his smile could be. "Long story. The only thing you need to know is that the last guy to go near the kid ended up getting chopped into little tiny pieces. Over the course of a month. I did most of it, but when the crying and begging gave me a headache, I let the kid's mother have some fun too. Russian mothers are very strict."

The man was visibly shaking. "Kid's off limits. Got it. I promise, I got it."

"Good. Because the only reason I'm letting you survive this conversation is so that you can tell everyone -- and I mean everyone -- that James Rogers is off the table. Unless you want the Winter Soldier showing up at your house in the middle of the night." He cupped the man's cheek twice, lightly, a mockery of affection.

"Tell everyone. Got it," the man said, nearly whimpering. 

Bucky lifted the knife again and the man flinched. But Bucky sliced off the ropes and gestured for the man to stand. 

Bucky said, "If I see you again, it's only going to be once. Time for you to run away."

The man did.

Bucky smiled.


End file.
